Typhuss (SWAU)
CC-1178/33, nicknamed "Typhuss" and later designated Alpha-15, was a clone marshal commander that led the 187th Legion during the Clone Wars, and served under Jedi High General Mace Windu. Typhuss was a veteran of the Clone Wars, serving both the Republic and the Empire and heading the 101st Airborne Division in the post-war years until retiring from military service in 12 BBY. Years later, he would be contracted by the New Republic to oversee the training of special forces on Kamino. He was one of the most respected paratroopers in the 4th Sector Army and one of the few soldiers within the Grand Army of the Republic that earned the Medal of Valor more than once. After the Battle of Geonosis, Typhuss led many special operations missions for the 187th Legion and was placed under the direct command of Mace Windu. In 21 BBY, Typhuss headed the three-month relief effort and security for Arlodia, where he met Kyra Irana, a Pantoran helping with the Republic's assistance. The two began a secret relationship, and although Typhuss was eventually ordered back to the front lines, Typhuss and Kyra would continue their affair in secret. They eventually married in 20 BBY and Typhuss spent time with his wife whenever he had leave. Over the course of the war, Typhuss fought side-by-side General Windu in a multitude of battles, most notably being the Battle of Coruscant in 19 BBY, where Typhuss won his first Medal of Valor for dragging six wounded clones to safety while severely wounded with only a sidearm. Unfortunately, during the battle, Kyra's apartment block was completely leveled by the Separatists, and with no indication that she survived, Typhuss thought her to be dead. Kyra's apparent death took a massive toll on Typhuss; the commander became depressed, snappy and incredibly short-tempered with his fellow soldiers. The only thing that seemed to alleviate the pain of losing his wife was the unquenchable thirst for vengeance against the Separatists. When Order 66 came down, Typhuss had no qualms about ruthlessly gunning down General Aka Numola, who commanded a mission to combat the Separatist government on Listehol and reopen the trade routes. Typhuss successfully completed the mission in time to see the transformation of the Republic into the Galactic Empire, giving the clone hope for a more peaceful future. Typhuss returned to Coruscant and became integrated into the Stormtrooper Corps like all the rest of his brothers. Typhuss would relieve command of the 187th to head the 101st Special Operations Division, a unit within the Imperial Military that took on special missions, sometimes under the request of the Emperor himself. Typhuss would also volunteer for many dangerous missions during this time, showing little care for his own personal safety after the disappearance and presumed death of his wife. In 12 BBY, Typhuss was on leave when he arrived at a cantina in a spaceport in the Bilbringi system. There, he spotted Kyra, who he previously thought was dead. She had suffered amnesia after the Battle of Coruscant and worked odd-jobs around the galaxy, eventually winding up in the system. Though Kyra was initially hostile to Typhuss because of his insistence that the two were married, the clone was able to bring his wife's memories back and the two reunited. Afterwards, Typhuss retired from the military and settled on an outer rim planet with Kyra, raising his two children: Kel and Nylan. After the Battle of Endor and the fall of the Galactic Empire, Typhuss was approached by the New Republic to become a trainer for new special forces candidates on Kamino. History Battle of Coruscant and his first Medal of Valor During the battle of Coruscant, Typhuss was wounded three times by enemy blaster fire and knocked unconscious by a nearby thermal detonator explosion, the commander woke up without his rifle or his helmet and cut off from the rest of the 187th, including Master Windu. Armed only with his sidearm, Typhuss successfully dragged 6 wounded soldiers to safety while simultaneously fending off battle droids until reinforcements arrived. Equipment At first, Typhuss utilized standard phase I armour customized with a kama command skirt, signifying his rank, and as a high-ranking officer, had access to a pair of DC-17 hand blasters, however Typhuss only kept one of them, and only as a secondary weapon, preferring to utilize his sharp skills with a DC-15A blaster rifle instead. The other blaster was given to his wife, Kyra, who used it extensively to train in the use of blasters. When the Grand Army of the Republic began outfitting clone troopers with Phase II armour, Typhuss acquired paratrooper specialized armour, complete with purple markings of the 187th legion to match the colour of Mace Windu's lightsaber. After the transformation of the Grand Army of the Republic into the Imperial Armed Forces and Typhuss' inclusion into the new Stormtrooper Corps, Typhuss modified his equipment a bit. His armour was repainted entirely white but he kept his old paratrooper style, a request granted by Lord Vader himself. Personality and Traits A loyal soldier, Typhuss got along well with his Jedi commander, Mace Windu, although his moral code occasionally conflicted with his ability to follow the orders of his superiors. None the less, he earned a great deal of respect from his superiors and the soldiers who served under him. Although a soldier of honor, he would not hesitate to go against his beliefs if that meant keeping his family away from danger, evident by his murder of clone sergeant Kyle when he found out about his marriage to his pantoran wife, Kyra, and unsuccessfully to blackmail him with the information. After the end of the Clone Wars and the downfall of the Jedi, his wife's disappearance affected him greatly, and became reckless in his missions during his service to the Empire, not taking consideration for his own safety, believing himself to have nothing else to live for but his service to the Emperor. He was also tough on the soldiers under his command, which caught the ire of several veteran clones who had fought under Typhuss since the Clone Wars. However, after reconnecting with his previously-thought deceased wife, he instantly expressed regret over his treatment of his men in the post-war years and the abandonment of his moral code. Category:Star Wars Alternate Universe Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Characters (SWAU) Category:Clone troopers